


It's not Pornography

by msinpinitu (Knaija)



Series: infinite minifics [9]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Beyonce’s Naughty Girl (AU), First Meeting, Howon is Usher, M/M, Stripping, Teasing, bad lighting, dancer!dongwoo, elaborate birthday gift, unrealistic gift, unwanted wing-man!yeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: Howon gets dragged to a strip club for his birthday





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a scene in Beyonce's Naughty Girl MV. the one with the glass dance thingy she did

It’s Howon’s birthday and he’s regretting all his life choices because not only did he allow Sungyeol to pull him out of work and drag him out of the office, he’d somehow succeeded in kidnapping him to a strip club.

“It’s boys’ night.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” he says, frowning at the grinning Sungyeol who thinks it’s such a great idea to sit Howon on the only table with one seat, facing the stage. Around him, the closest table is about ten feet and even the strippers sashaying around the room steer clear of where Howon is sitting.

Shy and feeling a little ashamed, Howon pulls his cap over his face and leans back in the chair as he realizes the curtains before him are sweeping aside. People are clapping and Sungyeol and his own date are clapping and everyone is looking at Howon and Howon feels weird and worried like he usually does after a naked dream.

He looks down at his pants, half expecting to find no pants but he’s still fully clothed. There’s nothing weird on his arm that he can see. Even with his three piece suit, the room feels too cool for his skin.

Then the music starts.

Drawing his eyes away from the worrisome people around him, Howon blinks at the large fifteen foot wine glass that’s just been revealed, lifting up from the ground on the stage. It’s half full of champagne-like liquid and it’s moving around… and there’s someone in there.

“What the hell?” he whispers to himself as an arm rises above the surface. Then a man pulls himself out of the liquid by the edges of the glass and wips his hair around, causing the people closer to the stage to squeal in excitement. He stands to his feet in the glass, stretching and moving and twisting his body as he lets the liquid run all over him. At one point, he goes back under and comes out again to the loud voices of people suggesting he do tricks.

He smiles and closes his eyes, by the time he opens them, he’s looking right at Howon.

Howon’s throat goes dry.

He whips around in the water, unnaturally fast, resuming the twisting and turning and body worshipping and somehow, it suddenly dawns on Howon that this show is for him. This dance is for him. This is his birthday. This hot piece of juiciness is putting on a show just for him. He looks over at Sungyeol for a second, realizing that Sungyeol may not be such a bad friend after all.

Feeling unnecessarily hot all of a sudden, Howon pulls off his coat and lets it hang on the back of his seat. He wants to watch this… wants to watch him - a jacket won’t help.

A wet sound draws his attention back. There’s a wet cloth on the floor, at the foot of the glass. When Howon looks up, the man’s not wearing his glittery, purple shirt anymore. Right! Strip club. He watches the man sit back into the glass, still dancing and still moving and suddenly, another purple piece of clothing comes flying out of the glass as it lands on the floor.

Howon can see movement beneath the liquid in the glass, he knows the dancer is naked. He’s more excited than he’s ever been and this isn’t his first time at a strip club. But he can’t wait… he’s so impatient. He needs the dancer to get up so that he can see. He wants to see everything so he leans forward, hoping that would make his angle better, but the dancer just lifts his legs out of the water and spreads it, letting both feet rest on the side of the glass. Howon has to stop himself because he’s breathing hard. If the lighting was better, he’d see everything underneath the liquid. He’d get past the horrible teasing.

But then the glass begins to lower again. Howon gets up to his feet without knowing.

Still smiling at Howon, the dancer raises his hand above his head and waves.

“Come on," Howon says, looking at Sungyeol again and resumes hating  his best friend. “What the fuck was that?”

Sungyeol laughs as he gets up and comes to stand by Howon.

“What sort of strip show isn’t a strip show?”

“He’s not a stripper.”

“We’re at a strip club and he’s a dancer.”

“He’s a gift.”

“I hate your gift,” Howon says, dodging a hug from Sungyeol as he hands him a card. “What is this?”

“Your gift," Sungyeol says, walking away. “Maybe you guys could go dancing together.”

As Howon looks down on it, he reads the name: Jang Dongwoo.


End file.
